onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nami/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Being the assigned navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, Nami is responsible for evaluating the direction that the ship goes as they sail further into the sea. Nami also tends to act as the crew's de facto treasurer. Physical Abilities Prior to the Alabasta Arc, Nami, like Usopp, was not as proficient in combat as the fighters or ability holders of her crew. Ultimately, she remained a supporting member of the crew rather than a main fighter, as she did not have superhuman strength, nor formal training in any fighting style, although she was later shown, in the Water 7 Arc, to have impressive agility and surprising leg strength, being able to jump the wide distances between rooftops in Water 7 . While on Weatheria, Nami showed she was capable of running with a bag much larger than herself in one hand, while carrying Haredas in the other. While Nami has nowhere near the strength of the Monster Trio she still capable holding her own against weaker foes and minions. When she was grabbed by a Marine officer Nami brought him down with one savage punch and defeated another Marine with barrage of kicks. When she was fighting Kalifa Nami withstood a [[Shigan|'Shigan']]' '''from the assassin a technique that brought down Paulie a strong foreman, Nami also survived breathing in the toxins from the Daft Green plant, which is so poisonous it can kill quickly if inhaled repeatedly. Nami survived long minutes before getting the cure, which shows that she, like the rest of the Strawhats, has a high level of endurance. Nami was also shown to possess moderate skill with a bo staff which she would often use for self-defense before acquiring the Clima-Tact. However, because she was usually outmatched by the monstrous foes that they met at sea, she typically relied on her crew-mates to fight in her place. Nami also appears to have some skill with ropes, being able to tie up and capture Luffy from behind. After the two year timeskip Nami is shown to have increased greatly in both her usage of the Clima-tact, as well as her own physical abilities. An example of this is seen when she detected being ambushed from behind by a fishman, and further managed to deflect a blow from his blade, despite the strength of normal fishmen reputed to be 10 times that of a regular human. In Film Z Nami was able to keep up with the pace of Neo Marine Vice Admiral Ain's dagger attacks using her Sorcery Clima-tact, and even attempt to counter by splitting the Clima-tact and firing off a blast of wind. Most notably Nami's ability increase was shown in Chapter 811 when she reacted to a weakened Wanda's attack before Sanji and Brook were able to save Nami from having to defend herself. After stopping her in her tracks and overpowering her, Nami then managed to pin her to the ground. Nami was also shown to possess superhuman legs while on Punk Hazard, as Sanji managed to defeat a group of Caesar Clown's subordinates with ease while inside Nami's body, utilizing the same kick-based fighting style he usually employs. Still stuck in her body, Sanji also demonstrated the ability to use "'Blue Walk'"' , an ability developed from mimicking the superhuman Geppo of CP-9, without damaging the muscles in her legs and even under heavy conditions like the freezing depths of a chilling water deep enough to sustain sharks. Nami has also shown that she has fairly decent agility as she was able to dodge Wanda's attack by somersaulting. She still has limitations however, as when Sanji was trying to outrun Smiley's gas he noted her body could not keep up with the pace of Zoro, Brook, and Kin'emon for long, until he groped her breasts and got a speed boost from over-excitement. Navigation and Cartography Expertise Nami is a highly skilled navigator and a talented cartographer. Arlong considered her skills on par with the fishmen "superiority" since they were superior to any fishman's. When Luffy destroyed her room at Arlong Park both bathymetric and geographic maps were seen, indicating that Nami has a wide variety of cartographic skills. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She has a supernatural ability to sense changes in the weather, "with her body" according to Vivi, and can even predict the emergence of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line, undeterred even by a high fever. This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one altercation with Enel, where she managed to deflect several of the Goro Goro no Mi user's lightning-based attacks using only "'''Thunder Balls" from her first Clima-Tact. It could be assumed that after the timeskip her navigation skills have greatly improved due to her study of the New World climate with the help of Haredas, as even Caribou immediately recognized and praised her skills as a navigator during their descent to Fishman Island. Skilled Thief and Pickpocket Apart from her navigational skills, Nami has also proven herself to be an excellent thief and pickpocket. She is able to take small items, such as keys, without her victims noticing, a skill she honed from a young age. Her most notable thieving feat was shown just before she left her village. At the harbor, she stole numerous wallets from the villagers saying goodbye to her while she was running past them, and among the villagers and the Straw Hats, plus Jonny and Yosaku, no one noticed until she revealed what she had done. She now uses this skill to steal from other pirates, and occasionally government employees, more often than not sneaking aboard their ship or base and taking all their valuables while they are distracted by some fight. Her skill at thievery has even been recognized by the World Government and has earned her the epithet "Cat Burglar". Art of Weather Nami's fighting style focuses mainly on using the Clima-tact to manipulate the weather of her surroundings, also known as the "Art of Weather". Which when combined with her extensive knowledge of oceanography and weather systems, can be used for devastating results. Clima-Tact She first gained the ability to manipulate the weather during the Alabasta Arc, when Usopp gave her the Clima-Tact. The flaw with his invention however was that it was primarily for party tricks . Regardless of this conflict, due to her expertise she was able to combine several of its functions in order to pull off dangerous and useful techniques, like creating a mirage of herself, (Mirage Tempo) in order to distract her opponent, and a powerful lightning cloud (Thunderbolt Tempo), which was used on Miss Doublefinger who thought she was a magician. Perfect Clima-Tact After the Skypeia Arc, Usopp improved the Clima-Tact with Dials, creating the Perfect Clima-Tact. This improvement gave her much greater power of the weather, allowing her to easily pull off stronger and newer versions of the tricks she could do with the Clima-Tact, like creating insubstantial duplicates of herself using mist (Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana). This weapon was also powerful enough to allow her to wipe out hordes of Marines (Thunderbolt Tempo) successively and defeat CP9's Kalifa (Thunder Lance Tempo). There was still a flaw in its use however, as Nami was unable to properly control the lightning and her allies would sometimes sustain collateral damage. Sorcery Clima-Tact After the timeskip, her abilities are greatly enhanced, being able to easily destroy a bar and a submarine (and harm the occupants of both) with lightning blasts that can be compared to an attack by Enel. At the stand-off between Neptune's soldiers with Usopp and Brook, she wielded the upgraded version of the Clima-Tact with the disappearance of the balls, which she now calls the Sorcery Clima-Tact. When the Straw Hats arrived at Gyoncorde Plaza, Nami's "Mirage Tempo" was shown to have improved to the point of making herself appear completely invisible, and she was also able to shoot a powerful gust of wind she named Gust Sword to easily dispatch a fishman. She can now use and create weather in more creative ways, like launching an egg which hatches to release a large thundercloud that she can then take control of in order to strike down her opponent(s), which she calls "Thunder Breed Tempo", and creating an orb at the end of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact which possesses enough heat to melt snow and harm a snow woman like Monet (Heat Egg). This new Clima-Tact has also been proven to not only be useful for battle situations, but regular daily uses as well, such as taking showers (Shower Tempo) and making paths for travel with sea clouds (Milky Road). The latter is an achievement of its own as it was stated that sea clouds couldn't be created in the blue sea. It is unknown how Nami utilizes the abilities of her new Clima-tact as she rarely spins or shakes her weapon to achieve the desired effects, usually achieving her goal after some verbal queue which names the attack. Most notably, Nami seems to have much more freedom in her control of the phenomena she produces as she was able to direct lightning like a projectile in order to hone in on Baby 5 and Buffalo in the sky, as well as move a thundercloud over the guys who were attempting to peep on her while she bathed, and electrocute them, almost cognitively. Her skills at manipulating the weather have increased to such a point that it appears like she is using magic or ninjutsu, but she herself stated that it is simply chemistry Further upgraded due to Usopp's Pop Greens and Franky's genius, the Sorcery Clima-Tact is now the "culmination of all of Weatheria's weather science, and has been described by Usopp as being "this century's greatest" something. The Sorcery Clima-Tact can now grow or decrease in length when different pressure is applied, and is easier to twirl and use. It also seems to leave patterns in the air when it is used, overall giving it the feel of a magic wand of sorts. Ironically enough, the only Weatherian device that Usopp failed to implement into the upgraded Sorcery Clima-Tact was a "magic wand" that he didn't quite understand. Other Techniques Though infrequent, Nami has a couple of other moves that she can use to incapacitate (in more ways than one) her opponents. * : a joke technique that Nami uses to dispatch people watching her bathe; she simply drops her towel, causing any male in the vicinity to collapse from a massive nosebleed. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges 100,000 to anyone who sees her doing this. This is called Happiness Punch in the FUNimation dub. * : Nami uses an Impact Dial to absorb attacks and then send them back at her opponents. Since she does not have a lot of strength she suffered from the drawback of the Impact Dial. This was shown only when she finished off Hotori with Gan Fall. This technique retains its name in the FUNimation dub. References Site Navigation fr:Nami/Aptitudes_et_Compétences Category:Character Subpages